Dois Opostos
by DragonShadowIce
Summary: Gina e Draco nunca terão um relacionamento comum, mas pelo menos vão tentar ter... Um é frio e outro quente... Um é positivo e outro negativo... Eles são dois opostos... Mas normalmente os opostos se atraem!
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

Esse é o primeiro capitulo é o primeiro de uma longa fanfic(eu espero).

Se vocês lerem e gostarem, por favor mandem reviews, que publicarei o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível...

Essa é a minha primeira história.

E essa conta no é da minha prima, mas** sou eu que vou responder os reviews!**

E minha prima me ajuda a escrever as fanfics...

Vou chamar a Gina de Gina ou Ginny ou Gi! O nome original dela vai ser Ginevra!

O Draco, vai ser Draco ou Malfoy ou Draquinho!

E ao longo da história pode ser que eu trabalhe com outros casais!

Beijos, L.S...


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Ginny estava na mesa da Grifinória, comendo o café da manhã, quando Draco Malfoy passou atrás dela e deixou um papel para ela.

Ela ficou super feliz por que sabia o que podia conter naquele bilhete, devido a noite anterior...

**Flashback on**

"Era o dia de uma festa na Sonserina, e Ginny foi convidada, como ela era muito tímida, ela pediu ajuda a Luna Lovegood de como se vestir, e Luna emprestou um de seus únicos vestidos pretos que ia até a metade da coxa com uma abertura nas costas, o vestido caiu muito bem em Ginny...

As 20:00 horas Ginny e Luna, que também foi convidada, foram para a casa da Sonserina, chegando no quadro(porta) da Sonserina disseram a senha, que era Odiamos Testa Rachada, quando entraram lá, estava cheio de gente que elas já tinham visto, mas nunca tinham conversado na vida, Luna logo arranjou um menino para conversar e Ginny ficou lá sozinha...até um certo loiro chegar perto dela e começar a conversar com ela:

- Uma Wesley por aqui, e que vestido lindo. - disse ele.

-Surpreso né? Malfoy, no seu lugar também estaria e Obrigado!- Rebateu Ginny, com um pouco de confiança.

-Está confiante, hem, Gina.

- Draco Malfoy me chamando pelo meu primeiro nome... Interessante

-Hahaha, deixe de draminha Wesley, e Vamos ao bar tomar alguma coisa?- Disse Malfoy com um pouco de desdém.

-O velho Malfoy... Vamos, claro!- Respondeu Gina

Eles foram ao bar, e ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, se acertaram e até dançaram.

Depois , quando a festa estava quase acabando, Draco virou para Ginny e falou:

-Que tal eu e você agora irmos para o meu quarto?

- MALFOY! Claro que não. A menos de um dia atrás nós estávamos em pé de guerra e agora você quer que eu vá para o seu quarto!- Respondeu Ginny assustada

-Calma, Ginny, posso te chamar assim?-Disse Malfoy tentando acalmar Ginny

-Pode...

- Então... Eu vou para o meu quarto. E você vá para o seu.- Disse Malfoy

-Tá- Ginny disse.

E cada um foi para um lado.

Enquanto Ginny estava indo para o seu quarto, ela ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu...

Quando chegou ao quarto, todas as suas colegas estavam dormindo, então Gina fez o mesmo"

**Flashback Off**

Ginny terminou de tomar o café da manhã voando, e foi ler o bilhete do lado de fora.

E no bilhete dizia para ela encontrar ele no Jardim da Escola quando as aulas acabassem.

Então Ginny ficou pensando no que ia acontecer durante todas as aulas...


	3. Sentimentos e Inundações

Capitulo 1:

Quando as aulas acabaram Ginny foi correndo pro seu quarto guardar as coisas da escola e passar um perfuminho e foi para o jardim.

Quando chegou no jardim, percebeu que Draco não estava lá, ela pensou que ele tinha armado tudo isso para pregar uma peça nela, mas... De repente Gina sentiu algo abraçando ela por trás e quando virou era Malfoy!

_Ele veio, ele veio.-Ela pensou_

- Oi- Disse Ginny

-Oi- respondeu Malfoy, sem jeito, uma raridade!

- O que você quer me falar?- Perguntou Ginny

-Você quer ir direto ao ponto né?- Respondeu o Draco de sempre...

-E você pelo jeito não!- Rebateu Gina irritada

-Eu quero sim

-Então conte logo, Malfoy!

Malfoy ficou pensativo e disse:

-Vamos para debaixo daquela árvore, que eu te conto.

-Ok.

Eles andaram até a árvore, sem falar nada, só ouvindo o barulho do vento, já que além deles dois não tinha mais ninguém no Jardim.

Malfoy começou a falar:

- Gina, desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi, eu senti algo estranho, e... é meio difícil dizer isso para alguém...Mas... anh...Eu acho que eu sinto meio que algo como gostar de você...

Gina ficou assustada, porque Malfoy nunca falava dos seus sentimentos, a não ser da raiva que sentia por Harry...

-Malfoy... Eu também acho que eu gosto de você... –Disse Gina

E no meio de um impulso Gina beijou Malfoy!

Eles se beijaram, conversaram e depois de um tempo voltaram ao castelo.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina encontrou Luna no meio do caminho e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

E elas foram andando para o quarto de Ginny, mas quando chegaram lá tiveram uma surpresa não tão agradável...

Por causa de um feitiço, que uma das colegas de quarto de Ginny tinha feito errado, o quarto delas estava todo inundado... E segundo Minerva ia demorar um tempo até tirar aquela água toda, então elas teriam que encontrar outro quarto para ficar durante esse tempo.

Gina resolveu pegar suas coisas e seca-las com um feitiço, e quando terminou ficou pensando aonde ela ia dormir...


End file.
